User talk:IDave Ja Vu
Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tedjuh10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tedjuh10 (Talk) 09:42, 21 July 2010 RE:Rights Sure thing, I'll give you sysop rights :). Please leave me a message at my talk page after you've made some more edits and I'll be happy to grant you b'crat rights too. Be sure to check out the for more information on adminship. Mark (talk) 12:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Open "weekend" Hiya! Do you know there's currently a free-to-play multiplayer-only version of RUSE playable at Steam? It shows all current units available too. Mark (talk) 14:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi....... Dave Hi Dayve im heer to destroy your wiki! Haha only jokin, i will try and help you out on this. Sparky (Radio) 15:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Havnt found any good sites yet..... but i will, but in the meantime, try IGN. Sparky (Radio) 16:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There ARE 2 campaigns. Sparky (Radio) 16:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Check what i found....... RUSopedia. Sparky (Radio) 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont have a clue.... Sparky (Radio) 17:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KK, im gonna go play Fallout 3 now. Be back on tonight. Sparky (Radio) 17:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the page i made, just couldnt find a blog to put it in. if you can, please answer my question, and i apologise for not having an account. ok, thanks Dave. yeah, please put the question in a blog. ( 23:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Achievements Yep, it's cool if you help with those pages. Sorry about the slow response, had a computer crash. - Wagnike2 18:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :* About Wiki Achievements: I can get them for you guys if you want, my personal opinion on them is that they are for the most part helpful in getting some more people to contribute, however some people will try to abuse the system, but for the most part they are a good addition to any Wiki. - Wagnike2 15:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Right, well just let me know what you guys decide. - Wagnike2 13:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry dave, dont have account for ruse wiki, but huge huge HUGE fan of RUSE. :* The Wiki Achievements were turned on about twenty minutes ago, they might take a little bit to go live. But they should work later on. - Wagnike2 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) vandalism R.U.S.E._Wiki:Vandalism - The Evil Dr. F Unit Stats and Pictures I make no guarantees that the unit stats, costs, and so on are even remotely accurate at this point, but it at least gives me somewhere to start so that when the game goes live, only a minor number of changes have to be made. That said, I've been getting the images and stats from this: BurningPhoenixTeam's R.U.S.E. Unit Viewer. Cheers, mate! -- Balphezar 17:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Careful Keep an eye on this wiki, there have been some vandalism on it. I cant do anything but leave a message so check the my home page and find them. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] :i dont see anything about RUSE on your userpage if that is what you meant. there is a vandalism report page here. the same type as futuregames. 00:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I found two cases, but yeah report it and I'll look in to it, it's been getting to many vandals here :( . -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you considered locking the wiki against anonymous users? The TF2wiki, (which I also work on) does this. -- Balphezar 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC)